


Desnudo

by CherryVampire



Series: Super Junior Universe | spanish [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, EunHae, M/M, Songfic, Super Junior - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yaoi, wedding anniversary
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryVampire/pseuds/CherryVampire
Summary: "No es ninguna aberración sexual pero me gusta verte andar en cueros."Hyukjae sonrió desde su lugar recargado en el marco de la puerta de aquella habitación de hotel. La silueta desnuda de Donghae relucía delante del resplandor anaranjado del atardecer.♡ Inspirado en la canción "Desnuda" de Ricardo Arjona. ♡





	1. Chapter 1

_No es ninguna aberración sexual_

_Pero me gusta verte andar en cueros._

_¿Será porque no me gusta la tapicería?_

_Que creo que tu desnudez es tu mejor lencería._

Hyukjae sonrió desde su lugar recargado en el marco de la puerta de aquella habitación de hotel. La silueta desnuda de Donghae relucía delante del resplandor anaranjado del atardecer.

 

Era su aniversario de bodas número quince y después de ajustar sus vacaciones de trabajo para la misma fecha, había organizado un viaje romántico por Grecia.

 

Hyukjae admiró la silueta desnuda de la persona que más amaba en el mundo, con quien se había casado hacía quince años mientras comenzaban sus veintes y ambos aún estudiaban.

 

El juez federal sonrió al recordar cómo le había pedido a su mejor amigo su mano en matrimonio en una cena sencilla en el techo del edificio de dormitorios de la universidad donde estudiaba leyes.

 

Sus familias no estaban de acuerdo, pero no les importó; ambos se casaron en un pequeño juzgado en Seúl, un sábado por la tarde en compañía de sus amigos. Hyukjae aún recuerda la enorme sonrisa de Donghae antes de que lo besara después de haber firmado el acta que los declaraba legalmente como esposos.

 

No revelaron a sus familias de tan importante acontecimiento hasta el día de su graduación cuando ambos se tomaron fotografías mostrando orgullosos aquellos títulos universitarios en Derecho e Ingeniería Civil, con las dos bandas plateadas reluciendo gracias al destello de luz de la cámara.

 

Ambos perderían la relación con sus familias aquella semana al estos indignarse al saber cómo sus dos hijos se habían casado en secreto tres años atrás.

 

Hyukjae aún recuerda haber ayudado a Donghae a sacar sus pertenencias de la casa de sus padres para después meterlas en su destartalado Honda de color rojo. Ambos vivieron en un pequeño apartamento de una recámara alrededor de tres años mientras juntaban sus dos sueldos y lograban comprar la que aún ahora seguía siendo su hogar; una bonita propiedad en un bonito vecindario en Seúl, con dos plantas, dos recámaras, un estudio, un salón y una cocina amplia con superficies de granito azul y un pequeño cuarto de lavado, así como un bello jardín en donde a Donghae le gustaba practicar la jardinería.

 

Hyukjae sonrió de nuevo, recordando todos los momentos dulces y agridulces que había pasado junto a Donghae en estos quince años junto a él.

 

Donghae dio un pequeño saltito, sobresaltado gracias a los brazos de su marido colándose en su cintura, pegando su cuerpo desnudo contra el de él.

 

-Creí que estabas en la ducha. –

 

-Ya he terminado. ¿Qué es en lo que estabas pensando aquí frente al atardecer? -susurró Hyukjae contra el cuello de Donghae.

 

Donghae se giró un poco y fijó su mirada en la de Hyukjae.

 

-En cuánto te amo. –

 

La clásica sonrisa de encías de Hyukjae se hizo presente mientras soltaba su cadera y lo volteaba, pegando sus pechos desnudos el uno contra el otro mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

 

-Realmente soy tan afortunado… -susurró Hyukjae, mirando cada una de las facciones de Donghae.

 

Donghae se ruborizó y giró su mirada de nuevo hacia el atardecer, avergonzado.

 

Hyukjae lo giró de nuevo hacia él y juntó sus labios.

 

Se besaron con cariño y ternura por algunos minutos, al menos hasta que Donghae se separó de su marido.

 

- _Hemos comprado los boletos para el recorrido nocturno, Hyuk… deberíamos de vestirnos._ –murmuró, despegándose de su marido y caminando dentro de la habitación.

 

-La naturaleza no se equivoca y si te hubiera querido con ropa, con ropa hubieras nacido… -

 

Donghae soltó una carcajada.

 

-¿Qué dices? -se carcajeó, levantando una camisa de dentro de la maleta.

 

_Deja llenarme de tu desnudez_

_Para vestirme por dentro_

_Aunque sea un momento._

Hyukjae lo abrazó de nuevo.

 

-¿Por qué no olvidamos ese recorrido y pasamos lo que queda de nuestro aniversario aquí mismo? Incluso podemos pedir servicio a la habitación… -exclamó mientras le besaba el cuello.

 

-¿Servicio a la habitación? –

 

-Sí. ¿Qué te parece eso? –

 

-Suena tentador… -

 

-A que sí… -

 

-Cállate y bésame… -

 

Hyukjae sonrió e hizo lo que le pedían…

 

_Desnudo_

_Que no habrá diseño que te quede mejor_

_Que el de tu piel ajustada a tu figura._

- _Feliz aniversario… mi amor._ –

 

- _¡Oh Hyukjae!_ -chilló Donghae mientras enredaba sus dedos en los cabellos de su marido.

 

Donghae gimió, aferrándose a Hyukjae mientras las caderas de este hacían su magia, haciéndole ver estrellas y centellas.

 

- _Te amo…_ -susurró Donghae entre jadeos, con las piernas a cada lado de la cintura de Hyukjae y las manos callosas de este sujetándole la cintura y mordiéndole los labios.

 

_Si te viese tu jefe desnudo y detrás_

_No dudaría en promover tu cintura._

 

Las manos de Hyukjae se pasaban por todo el cuerpo de Donghae, marcando la bonita piel de porcelana con manchones rojos y púrpuras al igual que un artista a su lienzo.

 

Donghae jadeó y chilló mientras hacía el amor con su marido. Sonriendo al darse cuenta cómo este Hyukjae de treinta y tantos… le hacía sentir justamente lo mismo que el Hyukjae de veintidós… incluso podía permitirse el decir que lo hacía sentir cosas mucho mejores.

 

Podrían pasar quince, veinte, treinta, cincuenta años y lo iba a seguir amando justo como el primer día.

 

Donghae gimió de nuevo al sentir como Hyukjae lo levantaba bruscamente, dejándolo sobre su regazo y de lado a la puerta del balcón, sus caderas jamás perdiendo el ritmo enloquecedor de aquella danza tan antigua e íntima.

 

- _Feliz aniversario… mi amor._ -volvió a murmurar Hyukjae entre jadeos.

 

- _Ya me lo has…_ -

 

Los fuegos artificiales cortaron sus palabras y no supo si jadeó debido a una de las estocadas de su marido o a la sorpresa.

 

- _Te amo…_ -exclamó Hyukjae.

 

Un enorme “quince” de color dorado explotó en el cielo, iluminando la habitación y sus cuerpos desnudos.

 

- _¡Oh Dios, Hyukjae!_ -Chilló Donghae, explotando al igual que los fuegos artificiales sobre el cielo de la Isla de Mykonos.

 

_Desnudo_

_Que no hay un ingenuo que vista una flor_

_Sería como taparle la hermosura._

Hyukjae sonrió mientras miraba el precioso cuerpo desnudo de Donghae, cubierto simplemente por una de sus delgadas camisas a modo de chaqueta, el viento haciendo de las suyas.

 

Se permitió sacar su teléfono celular y sacarle una fotografía a la silueta perfecta y desnuda de su marido, parado al borde del yate que había rentado por aquel día y con el atardecer griego al fondo.

 

Donghae sonrió cuando sintió la presencia del otro a su lado. Tomó la copa con champaña de las manos de su marido y se permitió admirar su figura libre de prenda alguna.

 

-Felices quince años… -exclamó Hyukjae mientras juntaba sus copas.

 

-Feliz aniversario Hyuk… -

 

Las copas desaparecieron en el fondo del mar mientras los dos esposos fundían sus labios en un apasionado beso que poco podía expresar los sentimientos de ambos pero que trataban de dejarlo saber.

 

Ambos se permitieron el disfrutar de los cuerpos desnudos de su pareja sobre el piso de madera del yate con nadie mas que el cielo y mar de Mykonos como testigos.


	2. POSTER.

**POSTER.**

****

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: candykyush | wattpad: cherryvampire96.
> 
> Tiene mucho tiempo que quería hacer unos oneshot-songfic inspirados en las canciones de Ricardo Arjona que me gustan y bueno, este es el primero de lo que pienso serán varios oneshot con las que siento son canciones que realmente tienen ese "mood" eunhae ;)
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi.


End file.
